


Dog House

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pet Play, Torture, Will Graham treated like a dog, against his will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an old prompt on the Hannibal kink meme.</p><p>Will Graham is kidnapped by Hannibal to become his pet human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog House

He can’t remember exactly how he came to be in Dr Lecter’s basement, waking up cold and naked as he ran a hand over the back of his neck. That was when he felt it.

 

The leather that went all around him, at the front a ring that a chain was attached too. Trying to stand, he found his legs unable to, he could still feel them but he was only able to crawl. And so he did, following the chain along he came to see the dog kennel there, his name over the top of the entrance in beautiful copperplate writing.

 

It made him scream, fighting when the man who had brought him there appeared. Not bothering to acknowledge his screams as he set down the bowls and then left, Will screamed until he could not anymore. Voice breaking as he started to sob.

 

{oOo}

 

It takes a week, but he learns that talking to Hannibal will earn him nothing in return. He needs to wait for his queue from the man, a question asked that Hannibal waits patiently for an answer to.

 

_“When was the last time that you wormed yourself Will?”_

_It’s asked in such a clinical nature, Hannibal not even looking at him as he adjusts his sleeve._

_“Why?”_

_A click of his tongue. “I asked a question, now, when was the last time you wormed yourself?”_

_“Wouldn’t have a clue.” He shrugs, uncaring as to what the man is asking for._

_“Well, a pup like you needs to stay healthy. So perhaps it would be best if I gave you your next dose right now and we can start you on a regular program.” Hannibal smiles, showing his sharp canines as his sleeves start to be rolled up. “I would hate o see my prized blood hound become sick from worms.”_

_Scurrying to the furthest away from the man as he could, but the collar and chain allowed him nothing. Certainly not when Hannibal grabbed it and dragged him back to him with a gentle tsk._

_“Open for me and swallow your tablets like a good boy.”_

_“Fuck y-“_

_He had started screaming but was cut off as Hannibal stood over him and squeezed his thighs together, making it impossible for Will to pull away where his head was stuck now. A hand jammed into his mouth as the vile tasting pills were shoved down into his throat and then his jaw closed as the man gripped on his throat tightly. Forcing him to swallow as he then choked for air._

_Coughing as he fell to the floor, a bowl of fresh food pushed to him as the doctor tussled his hair and left him there._

 

From that day on he knew it was best to not swear at the man, to not provoke him. He had not been punished yet, but he feared it already. If he was going to survive being Hannibal’s pet, he needed a plan and he needed trust.

 

And so he played the game, eating from the dog bowls. At least the meals that were prepared were tasty, home cooked and not actual dog food. It seemed that Hannibal was meeting all his nutritional requirements, but he was still not allowed clothes at all. Only a blanket was given to him for the night, and when he had tried to cover himself or act in anyway human the doctor had swatted him hard and scolded him.

 

He hated the litter box with a passion, the reminder that he was treated less than human. The only benefit was that it at least took away the odor and was far enough away he did not have to look at it.

 

Curling up in his kennel at night, he tried to pretend it was like he was at home lounging on the floor with his own dogs. Thinking about buster or Winston laying next to him as he shared their bed. It kept him sane for a while, that with the thought of being able to get out.

 

{oOo}

 

He knows straight away there is a change in the routine, it is just after his breakfast that Hannibal appears with a leash in his hand.

 

“Time to start your training William. Sit for me.”

 

Crawling to the doctor’s feet as he then rests his ass on the floor and looks up. Hands still on the floor as he had been taught.

 

“Good. Now.” Hannibal leans in, the click of the padlock falling from his collar and a weight from his neck lifted as the leash is clicked into place. “Time to practice going for a walk, if your good, we can think about going out. I think you would love to go down to the dog park.”

 

He wants to be sick as he starts crawling for the man’s pleasure, knowing full well he will never see the dog park at all. He entertains him though, and soon enough it is over. A pat on the head and a piece of jerky given to him as a reward.

 

Once he is hooked back up, he goes into the kennel as he curls up. The man may not know it, but he can feel some use coming back in his legs. Once he is sure later that night that he is not being watched, he stands, doing a few exercises as he gains strength in them. Preparing himself for when he gets the chance to run, because he will not look back.

 

{oOo}

 

His moment comes, unsure of how long it has been when it does. But he knows he is being to immune to Hannibal’s influence, he is starting to enjoy the man’s company instead of being alone. Leaning into his touch, and it sickens him but it is comforting.

 

He has never been a people person, but having no interaction at all and only being left with his own imagination has him enjoying the physical contact and one sided conversations. Knowing he is not alone, that he is not crazy.

 

For all it is worth when he does get to go out of the house, his hands are handcuffed and his mouth gagged as he is placed into the boot of the Bentley in a pet carrier large enough for a German Shepherd.

 

It feels like hours, even though he listens to only about three classical songs he thinks. But they are long winded, truly he has no idea of how much time has passed when the car finally stops and he is let out.

 

They are in the middle of nowhere, Hannibal attaching a leash to Will as he helps him into some pants and gives him gloves to wear. Because god help it if his pet got dirty Will thinks, he can finally see the appeal that dogs have in finding the most foul smelling and dirtiest place to roll and doing just that. The thought of doing it to Hannibal makes him smile as he crawls along at the man’s command.

 

“Isn’t this lovely William.” Hannibal speaks absently.

 

It when Hannibal suddenly stops, causing Will to choke himself on the leash because he had not been paying attention. He looks back at the man and he wants to cower, there is a look in his eye with a sadistic smile on his face and he feels his stomach lurch in fear.

 

 _He has brought me out here to kill me_ Will suddenly believes, and as Hannibal approaches him, hand outstretched he moves backwards away from him. But then he is pulled forward, a choked sound leaves him as he is suddenly freed.

 

“Wh-What?” Will gasps out as a hand comes to his throat and he stares up at Hannibal putting the leash away.

 

“We have work to do William.” Hannibal hums, looking into the distance and Will turns slowly, eyes finding what the man is looking at. A jogger who is stumbling, running away from them but slowly.

 

“Fetch boy.”

 

Will stares at the man for a moment, the words having little effect on him. Not until they are repeated and he is nudged, Hannibal obviously wants him to go after the man. So he does, crawling as fast as he can towards him, he is not that fast but the man in front of him is so slow that he is catching up. He has to be drugged.

 

Chancing a look back, he see’s Hannibal a fair distance away, still standing there and that is all he cares about. Suddenly standing as he starts to run for his life, sprinting past the man as he runs into the trees ahead of him, staying off the path as he whips past branches.

 

Falling over as he quickly gathers himself up and starts again, full on running as he tries to find someway to get to civilization. It when he is suddenly tackled to the ground and jabbed, blacking out as he looks at the leaves. Hoping that he is dying.

 

{oOo}

 

When he wakes, he is back in his kennel. The blanket covering him, he feels groggy and slightly sick as he moves. It’s only when he tries to move his legs and he feels nothing that he starts to panic, pulling away the blanket as he looks down.

 

His thighs are heavily bandaged, but down where his knees used to be, there is nothing. His legs have been chopped off.

 

Screaming for what must have been a few minutes until he hears the door open, looking up to see Hannibal walking down calm as ever as he sets a bowl of food in front of Will’s kennel with a good morning.

 

Will is dragging himself out as he tries to reach for the man, swearing at him and talking about how he is going to kill him as Hannibal simply takes a step back and looks down at him with his head cocked to the side.

 

“Well, it seems you have recovered quite well from the operation.” Hannibal chuckles before he leaves Will down there in his misery.

 

Crawling back to the kennel, tossing his food to the side in the process as he does. He cries for a while until he hears the door open and the bowl is picked up and replaced quickly.

 

“You should eat William.”

 

“I’m not hungry.” He chokes out from where he is hidden, uncaring as he stares at the food.

 

“You will eat or I will have to tube feed you. You need your strength, now, if you are good and eat all your food, I will be able to give you the tablets with a glass of water. If you are not, well, I know how you didn-“

 

Hannibal does not get the chance to finish, smiling as he watches Will drag himself out. Picking up a piece of meat as he bites into it and eats it, swallowing it before he crawls back.

 

“Very good.” Hannibal praises, kneeling down next to him as he passes the pills and the water. Will simply takes them before curling back up under the blanket, wishing for death yet again.

 

It is only when Hannibal returns again, coming to stand out the front.

 

“William, come here.”

 

Closing his eyes for a moment as he takes a breath, dragging himself out as he looks at the man that had taken his legs. A brutal scowl on his face with silent promises that he will kill him, that he will somehow reach up and choke the life from him when he stands there like that with his hands behind his back smiling.

 

“I will be gone for most of the day, so I thought you might like a bone to pick on while I am away. There is still a little bit of meat left on it, you quite enjoyed it earlier so I know you will have no problems with the taste. Hold out your hands.”

 

So Will does, hands out palms up as he waits to receive said bone into them thinking he will most likely try and hit the doctor with it. Club him on the head and drag himself up the stairs.

 

When it is placed in his hands though, he starts to shake. Pieces falling into place of what the ripper had done with the organs, what he had been fed and what he had eaten.

 

Dropping the bone to the floor, the one that used to formerly be attached to him. He knows because he recognizes the plate and screws there from where he had broken his leg years ago, watching as it rolls along the floor and Hannibal just bids his farewell for the day leaving him there.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are welcome, enjoying writing some kinkier things and don't mind some horror, gore and medical kink! send me an idea on here if you like


End file.
